1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amide derivatives of 2-oxabutane-1,3,4,-tricarboxylic acid (also known as carboxymethyloxysuccinic acid); more particularly the triamide, tri(N-alkylamides) and tri(N-alkanolamides) of 2-oxabutane-1,3,4-tricarboxylic acid. Especially preferred are those embodiments of the present invention wherein the alkyl substituent has from 1 to about 18 carbon atoms. These compounds find use as components of cutting and lubricating oils, as lubricants in the manufacture of fabrics, cord, twine, and the like, and as sizing agents for textiles.
2. DISCUSSION OF THE PRIOR ART
N-substituted succinamides and citramides are known for their utility as anti-rust additives for lubricating oil, and as textile finishing agents, respectively. The use of N,N'-diodecyl succinamide as a rust inhibitor in lubricating oil is described in C.A. vol. 61, 4209g. The utility of N,N',N"-tri-(hydroxymethyl)citramide and N,N'N"-trimethyl citramide as textile finishing agents is disclosed in C.A. vol. 53, page 1771C.
A description of processes and equipment for the manufacture and treatment of textile fibers and fabrics may be found in the text "American Cotton Handbook", Second Edition, 1949, Textile Book Publishers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,275 discloses the use of certain fatty amides and N-substituted amides as extreme pressure lubricants.